Everlasting Winter: Imperial Amidst Us
by Anime-Ash4572
Summary: Join Semyon as he goes back to camp Sovionok. Though, a unexplainable chain of events leads him to suspect an Imperial camper. The real question surfaces... who, or what, is this mysterious camper? (I re-posted this, because I recently just found out, I put the wrong document into this story. I fixed it though! Hopefully...)
I woke up in the Icarus bus the same before. Though this time, it was different. I knew why I was here. And this time, it was winter. A few months had past, since I left camp Sovionok, but it was time to go back for the next

a session. I looked to my right and saw

familiar face, right next to one of

the shadiest people I have ever seen

in this camp. He couldn't have been

any older than 13, and was wearing a

men's turtle neck, and dress shirt. He

was on his phone, and I could see it

was in Japanese. He noticed, and

looked at me. I saw his scarf, which

had the Imperial Japanese flag on it.

"Do you mind?" He asked, but I

wasn't paying that much attention. All

I could notice was the scarf. I realized

he was talking to me so I said, "Oh

sorry." The kid looked back at his

phone. He was looking up music by

some, 'Hatsune Miku.' This was funny

because he was sitting right next to

Miku. Leaning on her as a matter of

fact. I figured they might be brother

and sister being the only Japanese

people in the camp. I tried to not look

at the scarf, but it intrigued me. If he

is an Imperial, than why is he going to

a Soviet camp? I mean the name gives

it away… I decided not to let this

bother me, but I still was confused.

Though I realized he has a phone. A

smartphone. Considering it was the

80's, this was confusing, but I

shrugged it off. Maybe Japan has

smart phones these days. Or maybe…

he got here same as me. I really didn't

want to think that, but it was a logical

explanation. Suddenly, the bus

stopped, with a screech. We arrived

at Sovionok. The two statues of

pioneers continued to stand tall. We

left the bus, and were greeted by Olga

Dimitrievna, who spoke about the

new person in the camp, who is called

Xien. Odd, where have I heard that

name before… some singer? Maybe

he had the same name. We then went

inside the camp for the lineup, to sort

out cabin arrangements. I was put

with Dimitrievna again, and Xien was

put with Ulyana, which I though was

the opposite of his state of mind. He

seemed like he was either a silent

sociopath, or a 40 year old

professional hitman. I wont go with

any other idea other than killing

because of that expression on his face

Everyone walked to their cabin's and I

walked with Dimitrievna to our cabin.

It was getting late, almost 5:00. If I

remember anything from last session,

the bell calling us to dinner would

sound. I thought about that kid on the

bus, and how he seemed to be alone,

not counting Miku. I should go talk to

him… but then the sound bell called

all the pioneers to the canteen. I

walked over, as my stomach

commanded me. When I got there, I

sat at my favorite table, in the

farthest corner. I sat down with my

food, cutlet, potatoes, buns, and

kompot. Eventually, Xien came over

to the table, because there were no

others available. He looked at me,

and I looked back. It seemed as if he

didn't know what to say. So I started

the conversation. "Hi there!" He

smiled, a small grin. "Well hello." He

replied. I could tell he was quite shy.

"Hey, sorry for looking on your phone

earlier. I saw it said Miku, and I was

confused." He nodded, and at that

moment Miku sat down at the table.

"Everyone's a bit surprised when they

find out. Most people don't recognize

me though." I thought about it, and

suddenly remembered another

person in their band, VOCALOID I

think it was called… Xien Tsuzuki.

Yeah. "So you made a lot of rock, and

sympathetic songs right?" He looked

at me confused. "Whatever genre

sympathetic is then I guess so." We all finished and decided to go to the pier. We met Alisa and Ulyana there too. I was not quite thrilled with that, but

Xien didn't seem to mind. He walked

over and leaned on the wooden

guardrail next to Ulyana. He didn't

speak though. Nightfall was

approaching and it began to get c

older, and colder, to add on to the

already snowy environment. Xien

double wrapped his neck in his scarf,

and the rest of us put up hoods, and

adjusted our jackets. Xien looked up

at the moon, and I could see his eyes.

They were purple, and bloodshot, but

they looked as if they were sending a

message to the moon. The kid was

mysterious, especially the phone, the

imperial scarf, and the choice of outfit.

Nightfall, I guess fell on us? But that's

besides the point. Olga Dimitrievna

came to us and told us to return to

our cabins. So trying to avoid a lecture,

we all hurried there, saying goodbye.

Alisa and Miku walked to there cabin,

me and Dimitrievna walked to our

cabin, and Xien, and Ulyana, walked

to their cabin, cracking jokes along

the way. I wonder… does he? "Like"

her? Well, I guess that's none of my

business. I got to the cabin, threw

myself onto my bed, and slipped away

into a dream, briefly remembering

the day's events.


End file.
